Talley Ho Galar!
by Rushstar32
Summary: { I only own Me, My Pokemon Teko and Pappi, and My Rusherz; A birthday gift to The Last Border Collie :)} A adventure with two friends as they head to the Galar region of the Pokemon verse and deal with Pokemon hunters.


**This Story is for my dear friend The Last Border Collie AKA DACOLLIE2017 Birthday!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND ENJOY :)!**

* * *

Talley Ho Galar!

Voice: Collie...Collie!

_Collie (Known as Last of The Border Collie or DACOLLIEOF017) slowly woke up only to see a human with brown hair and blue eyes grinning at her._

Rushstar32: HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLLIE!

_The blue dear jumped in surprise._

Collie: S-Starz?! What are you-How did you-*_Realizes what she said and smiles_* Aww, Thank you, but where are we?

Starz: Well, the others are preparing something back at the HOK, so I decided I could take you on a little adventure why we wait. And what better place for a little adventure than the Pokemon world and in the new Galar region!

_Collie smiled as she got up._

Collie: That's a great idea! I been wanting to catch a Galar Pokemon here for a while but was busy. *_Takes out her pokeball, throws it into the air_* Come on out Sage!

_In a flash out came a female Popplio with a red flower on it, jumping into Collie's arms as she hugged it._

Collie: Oh wait! What about your Pokemon Starz?

Starz: Well, Pappi is back helping the others...so I brought a new friend for you two to meet. *_Takes out her pokeball and throws it into the air_* Come on out Teko, say hi!

_Once again there was was flash but this time it was a Treeko, a blue bandana with yellow highlights on it and a scar on one eye. He landed on to ground, staring at the deer and Popplio._

Collie: A Treeko, that's so cool!

Starz: My first Pokemon ever too, when I started playing the games a bit he was my main choice in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald.

_Collie smiled as she placed Sage next to Teko. The two starred at eachother for a moment, before Sage bopped Teko on the nose, making him smile._

Collie: Where did he get the scar?

Starz: Got it when he was attack by the hunters, I manage to save him and catch them before alerting the Pokemon archivist on the situation.

Collie: Do you think we might run into any that passed the radar?

Starz: Don't know, but if it does it's nothing a few pros like us can handle.

_Starz ruffled the deer head as she chuckled._

Collie: Well then, onward to adventure

Starz: TALLY HO GALAR!

* * *

_The two manage to reach a town where they saw many, and i mean MANY, trainers walking around. Some were from the Pokemon area, others from different areas in general but came to join in the fun. _

Collie: Look at all these people walking around.

Starz: Yep, most of them are in trainer forms-

_She was stopped by a sound and something bouncing off her head. They looked to see a Bunny like Pokemon hopping and dancing around, wearing a dark red bow tie._

Collie: WOW! A Scorbunny! Where did he come from?

Starz: I don't-

?; HOUDINI! What did I tell you about jumping over peoples head?!

_They turned around to see two familiar friends run over, the Tuxedo picking up the Scorbunny._

Mistoffelees: I swear you going to get the both of you hurt if you keep doing that.

Starz: *_Joy_* MISTO!

_The conjuring cat looked over and saw Starz, who ran over and hug him._

Mistoffelees: *_Chuckles_* Whoa, heh, I was wondering where you guys were. The others called me and told me you were in Galar somewhere.

Scavenger: Thought you transport somewhere farther.

_It was Scavenger turned to be hugged as the dear ran over and hugged him, he who also hugged back._

Scavenger: There's the birthday girl! I was hoping to find you Collie.

_They broke the hug, then turned to Mistoffelees._

Collie: i didn't know YOU had a Pokemon Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees: Fan gave him to me as a gift. Some of the fan saw the connection when they saw that the Galar Region and the movie were both coming out and with the location...*_Houdini smiled at the Conjurer_* Someone was bond to do it soon.

Collie: Yeah...sorry the movie got bad reception.

Mistoffelees: It's okay, I mean this was based off a musical after all.

Starz: And we know that Musicals have a different variety of opinions and likes when it come to it. The are some that love the movie, like the movie OR they didn't. I for one enjoyed it.

Mistoffelees: *_Smiles and deadpans a bit_* I know, i heard you screamed in joy in a hotel room while on a mission when you finally saw the first trailer.

_Starz chuckled as the other laughed._

Mistoffelees: Another reason we are here is I was hoping to train up Houdini a bit with Scavenger while we looked for you

Collie: *_To Scavenger_* You have one as well, Edger?

_Scavenger smiled as he back away, took out a pokeball with his teams color and out came a Murkrow with a golden band around his neck with the Ravens logo on it. Collie went down and petted Edger._

Collie: There you are Edger, hope you have been doing well too.

_Edger purred/cooed in response. They were stopped when a van drove by them at a alarming speed, the police on it's tail._

Starz: Looks like we have ourselves some villains to snag.

* * *

_In the woods..._

_A group of Hunters were taking out cages of captured Pokemon, all scared or in rage at the situation. The had manage to evade the cops...but not the group of four heroes and they appeared in a bush, peeping at them._

Starz: Son of a Turkey...look at all of them.

Collie: There must be at least fifteen of them. *_She turns to see one of the cages which held a beat up Yamper who was whimpering_* Poor thing.

Mistoffelees: Well, show time.

_The two nodded. There was a bright flash that blinded the hunters before it faded away._

Leader: WHO DID THAT!

Collie: Aww, I thought you would like a light show.

_They turned to the heroes. Collie fighter outfit was armor mixed with The NFL Guardian armor and Minecraft armor, with mixes of blue and purple in it and her weapon was a purple diamond sword Her hoofs had bands with the eye of Ender on them but the eyes were a silver blue and purple mixes and around her neck was a light glass feather charm. Starz was dressed in a very light short puffy yellow cream dress with an light emerald jacket, wearing dark blue boots with an orange butterfly on each in the front, the boots surrounded by vines and in the back was a light blue rose petal and her charm, a celtic fairy ring necklace. Her weapon look that of a kingdom hearts blade with Celtic fairy star as the blade, but after she swung it the points and ring merged into one blade that flashed in the colors of the elements._

Starz: Sorry, not jerks aloud to have Pokemon.

Hunter Leader: Oh great, the two stress balls are here-*_yipped_*

_Mistoffelees and Scavenger came out with angered looks on their faces._

Mistoffelees: I'm sorry what did you say?

Scavenger: no on makes fun of our fans and friends here.

Hunter Leader: Very well!

_He threw two Pokeball and out came a Obstagoon and a Galarian Weezing._

Collie: Ready Sage?

_Sage parked in response and made a battle stance._

Hunter Leader: A Popplio really?!

Starz: Hey! She ain't alone in this! Lets role Teko!

_Teko nodded and made a battle stance as well._

Hunter Leader: Freaky looking Treeko.

Starz: TEKO! RAZOR WIND VINE WHIP COMBO!

_Teko jumped in the air and sent waves of leaves and vines to Galarian Weezing, which was super efficient_

Hunter Leader: What the-!

Starz: Forgot to mention me and Collie here taught OUR Pokemon to combine moves.

Collie: *_Nods in agreement_* SAGE! WATER BUBBLE WATER GUN COMBO!

_Sage lept into the air and squirted Water Gun and Bubble to Obstagoon, who took the damage hard._

Hunter Leader: GET UP YOU TWO! OBSTAGOON! USE BITE AND WEEZING! USE SMOG!

Starz and Collie: LOOK OUT!

_Teko grabbed Sage with his vines and the dodged the two, causing them to attack eachother. The Hunter leader cursed in anger as the other Hunter fled the scene._

Collie: SAGE! HYDRO CANNON AND PUMP!

_Sage sent the moves out and hit the two, dazzing them._

Starz: TEKO! STUN SPORE!

_Teko sent the electrifying spores not the the Pokemon, but to the Hunter leader stunning him_

Hunter Leader: W-WHAT THE HECK!

Starz: Collie, their all yours.

_Collie smiled wide._

Collie: SAGE! WATERFALL WHIRLPOOL!

_Sage sent the combo to the dazed Pokemon and the were soon swept up in the vortex water fall. When it ended, the two fell to the ground unconscious._

Collie: YAHOO!

Starz: WAY TA GO COLLIE!

_Mistoffelees applauded and Scavenger whooped in joy as the cops and the Pokemon archivist arrived._

* * *

Collie: *_Frees Yamper_* There you go.

_The Yamper smiles as it nuzzles her in gratitude. All the Pokemon were returned to either trainer or the wild._

Officer Jenny: Thank you very much for distracting them while we got here.

Starz: Of course.

Starz walked over to Collie and the Yamper.

Starz: I think he wants to stay with you Collie.

Collie: *_Petting Yamper _* You think so? *_Picks him up Yamper _* You want me to be your trainer?

_The Yamper yipped in agreement, Collie laughing as she brought out a empty Pokeball. The Yamper hit it and went in, the ball flashing a bit before sparkles fell, indicating the Pokemon was caught. Collie giggle and jumped in the air in joy, Sage doing the same thing._

Collie: I CAUGHT A YAMPER ! BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

_Starz, Mistoffelees and Scavenger smiled and applauded as Collie brought out Yamper, who jumped in here arms nuzzling her._

Scavenger: Can't wait to see this guy in action.

Collie: Me too!

* * *

_Later on at the HOK..._

Collie: That adventure was awesome and I caught a Galar Pokemon * _Yamper was in her arms while Sage was riding her head_*! It's was so nice to see Mistoffelees too!

Starz: I know! You got a name for him?

Collie: I will announcer it on my page when he gets settled in.

_They had returned to the HOK and Starz and Teko were reunited with Pappi (Her __Popplio). __Mistoffelees returning home after their little training session.  
_

Scavenger: *_Leads them to a door_* Your Birthday is not over yet.

_Scavenger open the door and the lights went on._

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLLIE!

_Collie smile grew as she saw the other Rusherz, her Rusherz, Starz Rusherz, Greatart44's Rusherz, the Guardians, RZ, Noble Sixs, AliE96, The Story's Shadow, Death Fury, Ultimatrix bearer, NFL Guardian Master 32, Greatart44 , SwaggertheHawk, and SupaStarFox. The room was filled with balloons and Streamer in her color palettes and their was a cake on the table. _

Collie: BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER!

_Collie, Starz, Scavenger and their Pokemon ran over to join the others in continuing with the dears birthday. All were in smiled throughout the whole time_

**THE**

**END**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLLIE :)!**

* * *

**Once again Happy Birthday and I hope you love your new Yamper Collie :)!**

**From: Rushstar32 AKA Starz**


End file.
